


the willing victim of a cannibal

by DWHPAWAEKPOPSHERLOCK



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is Whipped, Love Confessions, M/M, Murder, Mutual Pining, Pining, Will Graham Knows, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28276731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWHPAWAEKPOPSHERLOCK/pseuds/DWHPAWAEKPOPSHERLOCK
Summary: will graham knows. he's always known. but he doesn't care. hannibal can kill as many people as he likes. because will graham loves him. and at least when you date the villian you know that they would kill to keep you safe. and that's exactly what hannibal lecter does. because he loves will too...if only they could admit that to eachother.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first impressions

will graham had figured it out the second he met hannibal. after all, he fit the profile to an inexcusable extent. but he had also discovered an ability to ignore crimes, no matter how terrible, so long as they were committed by the man who was sitting in front of him. the man sitting in front of him looking absolutely ethereal in his undoubtably ridiculously expensive suit.

he knew they couldn't be together. but that wouldn't stop him from hoping. hoping that maybe there could be a way. hoping that maybe hannibal would get away with it. hoping that no one else would realise that hannibal fit the profile. he knew it was a long shot. and that innocent people were dying. but innocence is subjective. and from the moment he met him will was of the opinion that hannibal could do no wrong. no matter how terrible that made him seem. will didn't care.

it took will all of a week to accept that he loved Hannibal. they spent that week together. just them. will thanked God for the man who had so suddenly changed his life. who had made will realise that love can change everything. that love can corrupt even the seemingly most innocent people. but again, will didn't care. not one bit. he would gladly let Hannibal destroy his innocence. if he was being honest Hannibal probably already had...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first impressions

when hannibal lecter met will he was instantly enamoured. but he knew that once will realised who he was that he would be disgusted by him. that he would never speak to him again. 

so he realised that he wanted to, that he needed to spend as much as time with will as he could before he could never see him again. before will would want nothing too with him. before the man that he quickly feel in love with never spoke to him again.

he knew that he the more time he spent with will the closer he would get to figuring it out but he needed to be with him. it was a chance he was willing to take...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what exactly happened in that week that Hannibal and will spent together?

it all started with an invitation to dinner...

"I would love for you to accompany me to the opening of that new restaurant not far from your home, will." hannibal stated randomly. "that is if you would you would accept my invitation"

"like a date?"

"like a dinner, will." hannibal said trying to keep away a blush at the insinuation of his offer being anything other than a friendly suggestion. "unless a date is something that you would be interested in..." 

now it was will's turn to hide a blush.

"i was only joking, will." sensing the awkwardness before it became too apparent. "god forbid we become friendly."

"so was I. and what more could i hope for. I happen to find you very interesting." 

________________________________________________________

will stood in front of his mirror wondering where he would be overdressed. after forty minutes of trying to calm himself down and pulling his fingers through his hair so often that he had to redo it, he gave in and called Hannibal. 

"hi"

"hello will" he said with a hint of worry in his voice.

"i don't know what to wear!" will said still anxious about what Hannibal would think of him.

"is that what is worrying you will? you sound terribly anxious"

"yes" he admitted, embarrassed .

"why would you worry about that? I am sure you will look incredibly handsome in whatever you choose."

"you're just saying that"

"no I'm not" hoping will wouldn't notice the not so hidden meaning behind his words. "would you like me to bring you something to wear. maybe it would help calm you if you saw what someone else is wearing."

"yeah, i think that would help" he said finally starting to calm down.

____________________________________________________

it was another twenty minutes until will heard a knock on his door.


	4. Chapter 4

will all but ran when he heard Hannibal knocking. he had started thinking about it Hannibal constantly. all he is wanted to do was spend time with him.

so when hannibal knocked will ran. he opened the door excited to finally see Hannibal. and when he opened the door and saw Hannibal in that beautiful red jumper he felt butterflies in his stomach and got that tell-tale shiver up his back.

he realised he was staring when Hannibal cleared his throat. will hoped to god that Hannibal hadn't noticed. so he moved to let Hannibal in and turned to take his coat.

will's hands brushed hannibals shoulders as he took his coat and hannibal thanked god that it was dark and will wouldnt be able to see the blushed creeping up his cheeks and the tips of his ears. 

"i hope you dont mind, will. but i brought my clothes from home and thought i could get dressed here. i didnt know how long it would take to get you ready and thoroughly don't enjoy sitting around in a suit when i could be comfortable"

"thats fine. i guess we'll just go up to my room then and pick me a suit"

hannibal followed will through his house and up the stairs to his bedroom. trying not to focus to much on the fact that him and will were going to be alone, together, in will's bedroom.  
_____________________________

when they got to will's bedroom Hannibal opened will's wardrobe hoping to find something appropriate for will to wear to dinner. if not he always had the suit that he had bought specifically for will only a day after meeting him. hoping for the chance to present it to him.

when he opened the wardrobe and looked through it he only found in one suit that was good enough for dinner.

"sorry about the lack of what clothes in there, Hannibal. if I can call you Hannibal. but obviously fancy dinners aren't quite my scene."

"you may call me hannibal, will. if you're comfortable to do so. and i think this is suit will do quite well." he said presenting will with the suit he had pulled from his wardrobe.

"i haven't worn that suit in years. are you sure it is ok? it looks quite cheap compared to your usual suits. and i wouldn't want to embarrass you."

"I'm sure you will look very handsome in it, will. and don't worry, you couldn't embarrass me even if you wore jeans and a t-shirt."

"ok. then I'll try it on."

"and if you really hate it, will. it did come with a back-up"

"hannibal..." will said "you arent meant to spend money on people you barely know." 

he picked up the back-up suit that Hannibal had just taken out of his bag.

"especially not this much." he said quickly glancing at the price tag. "i can't accept it Hannibal. I'm sure my suit will be just fine."

"i don't mind spending money on you will. but you don't need to wear it if you don't want to." 

"ok. but you still wouldn't have bought it." will said with a fake serious tone.

will started to unbutton his shirt and as soon as hannibal realised what will was doing he turned around, his back to will, in an effort to stop himself looking at will for too long and making him uncomfortable.

once will had finished undressing and had started to put on his years old suit hannibal felt it was probably ok for him to turn around.

"um... hannibal... this is going to make me seem really stupid but do you mind helping me with my tie."

"of course, will"

"it's just that I never learnt how to tie one and then i was too old to ask. and now its making me seem really stupid in front of a man that ive been trying to impress for the last 2 days."

"it really is ok, will. i promise, you don't need to be embarrassed. i would be glad to help you with your tie."

Hannibal took a few steps towards will and took the tie out of his hands. then he took one last step towards will. and started to turn up his collar. will's breath hitched when he looked up and realised just how close Hannibal had gotten to him. 

Hannibal started to tie will's tie. unsure of how to act. he hadn't expected will to ask for his help and had somehow not realised when he had accepted, just how close to will he would need to be. so he stood in front of will, tying his tie, hoping that will wouldn't see how his pupils had dilated or noticed his heart racing.

then will's tie was tied and as soon as he could will moved as far away from my hannibal as he could, trying to control the urge to kiss him. he played it off as walking away to look in the mirror and would just have to pray that Hannibal had bought the obvious lie.

"i think i like the suit" he said to Hannibal.

"i think you look very handsome in it will. but i do wish you would try on the suit that i bought for you."

will looked at himself in the mirror for a few minutes before saying, "you knows what Hannibal, if you want me to, i will try on the suit. but only if you'll let me pay you back"

"as much as i would love you to try on the suit, i don't want you paying for it it. it was meant to be a gift. i won't have you paying for what was meant to be a gift."

"then will you return it."

"i can't it was tailor made"

"ok, then maybe it wouldn't hurt to try it on? just as long as you let me pay for dinner."

"that's a deal will"

___________________________

after will had tried on the suit he Hannibal had bought him he decided that he would wear it. he didn't want to see Hannibal's money going to be waste, after all.

___________________________

after half an hour in the car they arrived at the restaurant. it didn't take too long to be seated which will was grateful for. he hated small talk and wasn't great at it if he was being honest. and he really didn't want to make a bad impression on Hannibal.

although Hannibal line that nothing could dissuade him of his already incredibly high opinion of will. if anything will being a bit more than slightly socially awkward just made him more attractive to hannibal.

____________________________

once they were at the table they both sat quietly and looked through the menu until they found things that they wanted.

when the waitor arrived at their table both Hannibal and will instantly noticed that quite apparent look of disgust on the waitor's face.

will really hoped that the be waitor was just having a bad day and wasn't about to be extremely homophobic to the both of them. but the what the waitor said only confirmed will's worries.

"you're both here just as good friends i hope" the waitor said, clearly aiming for some level of humour.

"and if we aren't" said Hannibal, unable to contain his anger for the server.

"well then i'd have to go and find somebody in this restaurant who is so willing to serve sinners"

"well you go do that!" will shouted, grabbing Hannibal's hand.

"don't worry I'm going to. i refuse to serve people like you. just be grateful I'm not asking you to leave."

"and why should we leave we are paying customers just like everybody else"

"because their are children here and quite frankly, sir, they do not need to be seeing this is sort of inappropriate behaviour when they're trying to have a nice meal."

"we will be leaving then. we'll find a restaurant that isn't run by bigots and give them our money instead!" Hannibal said, finally rejoining the conversation after finally processing what was happening.

"come on will" grabbing will's hand. " let's go to somewhere we'll be respected"

so he and will left, hand in hand, and decided that they were gonna eat at home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what exactly happened to that waitor after that dinner

..........


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what happened when will and hannibal went home for dinner

..........


End file.
